unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Brando
Basic Information Tyler Brando, the Spiral Phoenix Slayer Personality / Appearance Tyler Brando was a boy full of spirit, joy, carefulness, and the pure joy of life, but that all changed due to his life events. This turned him into a one of pure, chaos, destructive, corrupted, and no sense of life, but no until he shows until everyone has felt the pain he has gone through during his life. This goal his blackened both his mind and his spirit, but gotten over it after quite some time. Tyler's appearance is very unusual, he wears a half broken mask with a crimson grin and a glowing purple lightning bolt in the right side of the mask with a black plain sports like shirt, black joggers, a black trench coat, and white sports boots with crimson triangles on the tips of them. History / Past Events Tyler was born on the year 770, on November 17th and was a son to a Phoenix and a Dragon, their names were Solstice, The Spiral Phoenix, and the Grandine, The Sky Dragon. At the age of 5, Tyler was learning Spiral Phoenix Slayer magic so fast he barely got learn Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but this enraged Grandine, and during this time Tyler met his sister Wendy. Tyler had only known Wendy for 7 days, until he woke up on the 8th day flying through the sky at high speeds with his father Solstice. Tyler then spoke: "Where is mama? And sister?" Solstice replied: "Your mother was very upset that I was teaching you only my magic... So... She decided to leave me with you, and she took your sister..." 'Tyler was shocked as tears ran down his face, just as Solstice said: '"I will be your true parent. That's a promise." and just as Solstice said that they vanished into a rift, as they appeared in a alternate world. Tyler then spoke: "Where are we father?" Solstice replied: "Edolas, the place where magic is lost." Tyler wiped off his tears and grinned, as he said: "Then lets begin our training!" 'during the first year of training Tyler was determined to gain the strength to put his family back together. But after 1 year of training, on the day July 7th, year 777, Solstice had vanished... Tyler's mind was completely lost, with the responding questions of, '"Who's gonna take care of me?" "Where are you Dad?" Tyler had wandered through edolas for 6 years, as one day he felt a magic power appear in the Royal City, instantly Tyler bursted towards the city at high speeds. As he saw the artificial dragon with the Dragon Slayers fighting them, but in the instant moment Tyler saw his sister Wendy. At that moment Tyler fell to his knees and began to tear up, as he said: "I finally... f-found you..." 'but that moment he glowed yellow as he floated up into the air and went into a portal and appeared in a forest. As Tyler crashed down into the forest he looked around as he knew where he was, he had seen that mountain he was raised on in earthland for some of his life. After that Tyler's mind and spirit became completely corrupted as he released a raging roar into the sky, the forest was annihilated by a Rainbow Magic attack. Then parts of the rainbow attack formed into a being behind him, as Tyler turned his eyes widened, as he saw a Tiny Spiral Phoenix floating in front of him. Tyler mumbled: '"Our goal... Is to show everyone that Pain I had to go through..." From that time out Tyler had reviewed the actions from Wendy's guild, and during the 7 years Fairy Tail was stuck on Tenrou Island, Tyler had encountered the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, they both stared at each others face's. Then The Black Dragon spoke: "Your soul seems unnatural for a human..." 'Tyler replied: '"I could say the same to you... Acnologia..." As Tyler said that Acnologia grinned and flew off. Then during the Neo Oracion Seis time Tyler took actions into his own hands. It was right after the fight with Mirajane and Racer, Tyler's Phoenix had grown during the 7 year span while Fairy Tail was on the island, and the Phoenix had pointed at Racer's mask on his face. In the blink of the moment Tyler had bursted towards Racer throwing a killer right hook to his face, as the mask came flying off. Tyler's Phoenix had caught the mask and given it to Tyler as he put it on his face, the mask began to change, a glowing violet lightning bolt next to the right eye and a red smile, just as he did this his spirit became completely corrupted and his eyes went from lime green, to crimson. At that moment the Grim Reaper had felt that immense spirit, but ignored it. After that Tyler had reviewed the other actions such as the Grand Magic Games, The Eclipse, and Tartaros, but during Tartaros, Tyler had changed a lot his arms all the way up to his elbows were pure blackness with black spikes on them, which he controlled. Tyler had given a name to his Phoenix, he had named it, "Mare" the Spiral Phoenix. Right before the face exploded that Wendy and Carla attempted to prevent Mest took them away, but in the 5 second span Tyler had appeared, and charged so much magic power, that his magic implosion had delayed the face's actions. After that he stared around the cave, and Tyler then just vanished, but as he began to walk off he heard a Dragon's roar, just at that moment a Pitch Black Dragon sped through the air, Tyler turned around and smirked, as he saw someone on the ground. The person spoke: Jackal: "Help me..." Tyler walked over to him and offered his hand, but right before Jackal could grab it he turned the hand into a stop sign like pose, as Tyler said: "There's no need for scum like you... Good bye..." He'd say as Jackal's body had a Rainbow Flame like glow as he began to disappear. Tyler walked off with Mare as they continued their journey to end all who don't know his pain, and still continued to follow Fairy Tail's actions. During the Monolith Arc, Tyler had nearly died to Monolith, but was saved by his Father's Secret. Tyler had when into his Father's mind and took in 9 more Phoenix Slayer Lacrima's boosting his magic power massively and had also gained access to his new ability making him nearly unbeatable: Siphonning. After Tyler and Mare had left Daruk, Misha, and others, Tyler had gone to Giltena for unknown reasons and plans to be back in Magnolia soon. Category:Male Category:Tqler